Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to input devices and more particularly relates to virtual input devices for a touch device.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices allow users to interact with a computer system. Input devices such as computer mice, touchpads, joysticks, trackballs, and touchscreens allow users to navigate a graphical user interface (“GUI”) by translating a user's movement to a pointer or cursor on a screen. These hardware input devices, however, typically have a fixed position relative to the computer system, especially in portable devices. Hardware input devices also have fixed shapes and sizes.
Because of their fixed positions, shapes, and sizes, hardware input devices are often difficult or impossible to customize. For this reason, input devices that are optimized for right-handed users can be awkward for left-handed users and vice versa. Input devices that are not optimized for right-handed users or left-handed users can be awkward for both groups. Input devices that are not optimized for a specific user and that are not customizable can require the user to use both hands simultaneously to use the input device, for example by holding a computing device in one hand and manipulating an input device with the other hand.
Additionally, hardware input devices take up extra physical space on a computing device, whether or not the hardware input device is currently in use. This can increase the size of the computing device. An increased size can negatively influence a computing device's portability, ergonomics, convenience, and cost, especially for portable devices.